Wounded Hearts
by AgoodWITCH
Summary: Two young people with complicated pasts grow close over a love of Hot Tamales and not fitting into the roles they've been cast in. But the past doesn't always stay where it belongs and it will test everything they've built.


**This was one of my entries into the Picture is Worth 1000 Words Valentine's Day Edition over on ffn and FB. Of my two entries, this one will be completed. My plan is to work on this after Wander No More is completed, so a little bit of patience. I've gotten a good groove on that one, so I'm hoping it won't be too much longer on that. Thanks to everyone who participated and voted, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Valentine's Day only meant one thing. The Valentine's Day dance. Every girl in our grade was hoping I'd ask them to go with me, but one.

Jessica had laughed at a comment I made, hair flip included.

Tanya and Kate had greeted me in that weird twinning way they had.

Lauren told me point blank if we went together, I'd get lucky.

But Bella Swan just smiled and went through the door to our Biology class. We'd been partnered up since I'd moved here in the middle of November, when I'd come to live with my Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle after the accident.

"Masen, are you coming to class today?"

I turned to Mr. Molina and nodded. "Yes."

For the next forty-five minutes, I sat beside Bella taking notes, wishing she would notice me. But when class ended and she softly said her good-bye, I responded lamely.

I went to the office to sign out for the day, since I still wasn't cleared for gym, and ran into Bella.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I sprained my ankle yesterday in gym, so I'm free last period until your uncle clears me."

"Well, between us, we have one functioning set of legs." I gestured to the brace I still wore. I'd been able to get rid of the crutches and cane, but the brace was the last remnant of the night that changed my life.

"Yeah, well, I'm headed home, did you want a ride?"

"I would, but Esme is already on her way."

"Too bad. I'll see you tomorrow."

Bella walked out and I sat there until Esme arrived. When she did, she could tell that I was struggling, but thankfully waited until we were in the car to ask. "What happened today?"

"It is this stupid Valentine's Day dance. All these girls are coming up and flirting with me and hitting on me, but I don't like them. The one person that I do like doesn't pay any attention to me, and no one seems to understand that they're expecting to be asked to a dance by a guy in a leg brace."

"Edward, why don't you ask Bella out?"

I turned to her, shocked. "I'm that obvious?"

"Maybe not to everyone, and especially not to Bella, but you have to remember that I was the second person to hold you after you were born. I've seen the way you internalize things, and I see the way you are when Bella steps out of her house. She's had a rough time since she moved here two years ago, I think the two of you would be good for each other."

"So how do I ask her out?"

We pulled into the driveway and Esme stopped the car. "I think the first step might be talking to her. Don't plan something big and spring it on her. Ask her what she'd like to do."

Getting out of the car, I noticed something sitting on the front porch. I bent down to pick it up, and couldn't help but laugh.

_You're so hot!_

The tag was written in red glitter pen, and it was tied around a mason jar filled with Hot Tamales. I didn't need three guesses to figure out who was clever enough to come up with this, and shy enough to leave it on my front porch. Also, she was the only one who wasn't in school right now. I walked over to Bella's house next door and knocked.

I wasn't expecting Chief Swan to answer the door. "Can I help you, Edward?"

"Yeah, I had a question about something Mr. Molina went over in Bio today, so I figured I'd ask Bella to help while it was still fresh in our minds."

The chief's mustache twitched, and he looked behind him. "I'm about to go in for my shift, and no offense, but I'm not too comfortable with Bella being alone with a boy in the house."

"Well, my Aunt Esme is home next door. We could go over it there, if that would make you feel better, Sir."

"Bella, you want to go over to the Cullen's and help Edward with your biology work?"

Bella came around him so she was standing in the doorway with him. "Yeah, Dad. Edward's one of the good ones."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Call me when you get home."

Bella nodded and with her backpack thrown over her shoulder, we walked back to the house. When we entered, Esme offered Bella a hug before turning to me. "Keep your door open while you study, and Bella, you're staying for dinner."

Bella froze until I opened the door right under the stairs and revealed my bedroom.

"Your room is down here?"

I walked over to the desk and pulled out the chair for her. Then I got the stool that I kept to put my foot up. "Yeah, when I first got released from the hospital, I couldn't manage the stairs, so Carlisle moved his office up into the spare bedroom and I took over the Harry Potter suite."

"I can't imagine how hard the last few months have been. It's been two years since I've seen my mom, but that's different."

"Esme said that you moved here freshman year."

"Yeah, I don't really talk about it much. That's probably why I don't have many friends here, except Alice."

"You know, we could be friends. You already know my favorite candy, and I liked your note."

"I'm glad. Alice told me you wouldn't be offended, but I worried. You don't seem to like the girls around here."

"I don't like being treated like the new toy that's only here for their amusement."

Bella let out a hard laugh. "That I get. It's how I got the nickname Ice Princess."

Now was my chance. "I know we're just getting to know each other, but would you like to _not_ go to the Valentine's Day dance with me?"

"Yes."


End file.
